Keep My Secret Keep Her Safe
by Kayleigh Shepard-Alenko
Summary: AU One-shot. Kaidan decides that he wants to keep tabs on Shepard after Horizon. Who better to ask than her Turian best friend? Rated M because the rating system confuses the hell out of me.


Garrus sighed as he collapsed in the small cot he had set up in the forward battery. What a long day. Omega was definitely not his favourite place to visit, and the trip to Afterlife... Well. He glanced over at the flashing terminal on his makeshift desk and frowned. Who on earth would be messaging him? Forcing himself to his feet once more, he trudged toward the other side of the room. He opened up the message, not sure of what he would find, but as he started to read, surprise took over his face.

* * *

_Garrus,_

_I'm not sure how to start this. So, I'll just apologize for being a dick on Horizon. I said a lot of horrible things. I shouldn't have treated her that way. Not exactly the reunion anyone had been expecting, I suppose. I sent her a message, to try and apologize, but nothing came out right, and she hasn't responded, so.. Well, either she didn't get it, or it just made her more upset._

_I feel terrible, and I can't exactly fix things, our positions being what they are. I mean, I'm Alliance, for God's sake. I can't have ties to Cerberus. I can't even try and keep tabs on her. Through Alliance channels, anyway. So, I guess that brings me to why I started writing this in the first place._

_ I need to ask too much of you, my old friend. I want to know what s happening with her. I need to know she s alright. So, please. Just.. Keep me updated. And don t tell her anything. _

_Keep my secret. But keep her safe._

_ I don't trust anyone with her as much as I trust you. I know you care about her as much as I do._

_I know you all have a dangerous mission ahead of you. Good luck. And please.. Bring her back to me in one piece._

_-Kaidan_

* * *

The turian put a hand to his face, tracing over the scars as he thought. It wasn't surprising that Alenko had felt like an ass. He'd been acting like one. Still, he supposed it couldn't hurt to keep the commander updated. Unless Shepard found out. Then it would hurt. A lot.

Garrus' finger hovered above the reply button, but he found himself hitting the connect button instead. Shepard was asleep, so no reason that he couldn't just speak to Kaidan. Typing with three fingers, after all, is such a pain. He took a seat in the chair and began drumming on the desk with his fingertips, waiting for the connection to set. When Kaidan's face appeared on holo, he almost felt bad. The mixture of worry and relief on the guy's face would've brought Shepard to tears.

"Garrus. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Sleeping, currently." The relief washes over Kaidan, and he relaxes visibly.

"How is she doing?"

"I assume you don't meant tactically. She took what happened on Horizon hard. You were a bit cruel. She didn't ask to work with Cerberus, you know. And do you think I'd be here if I thought she was doing the wrong thing?"

"No. I know. But please, Garrus. What happened after you guys left?"

Garrus sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "She locked herself in her cabin for three hours, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Including me. Then she came out, and demanded that we dock on Omega. When we got there, she took Kasumi and myself to Afterlife. She ended up getting poisoned by a-"

"Hold up,poisoned?" Kaidan's eyes were flashing dangerously. "What do you mean she got poisoned? Is she okay? Who poisoned her?"

"She's fine. I told you, she's sleeping. And I was getting to that. There's a batarian bartender in Afterlife who gets his kicks poisoning humans. She's actually the only person to have ever survived his poison. I have to say, though, I was a bit worried when she collapsed and began foaming at the mouth."

"Garrus.." Kaidan warned.

"Right, well, it pissed her off pretty bad. She stormed back in and I'm sure she would have put one right between his eyes, but someone else beat her to it. She still got pretty drunk afterward, and I had to carry her back to the ship."

The commander's eyes cast downward in shame. "This is my fault. I messed up. I walked away when she needed me the most."

"You should probably tell her that."

"I can't. Not while she's with Cerberus. Well, thanks, Garrus. I appreciate this. Please, keep me updated."

"I'll try."

"Keep my secret. Keep her safe."

"I promise."


End file.
